


Favores devueltos

by KarenHikari



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronroneó, mientras se encaramaba en el regazo de Sango; tenía un hogar y una familia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favores devueltos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues este fic participa en en el "Mini-Reto del mes de Marzo: Drabbles" del foro de InuYasha: Hazme El Amor de FanFiction.net, y mi personaje fue Kirara, por lo que esto salió. ¿Qué opinan?

Kirara miró a las hijas de Sango mientras se alejaban riendo de la casa. Si hubiera podido sonreír, lo habría hecho, pero sólo podía mirarlas con cariño.  
Tenían doce años, más o menos la edad de Sango cuando su padre le había regalado a la gata.

Sentía que había sido hacía poco y, sin embargo, habían pasado tantas cosas, tantos años, la había acompañado en tantas batallas…

Hanabusa, el padre de Sango y Kohaku la había encontrado en el bosque. Había peleado contra dos demonios-ave hacía unos días y la habían herido en la pata derecha, por lo que no podía apoyarla, lo que la imposibilitaba para cazar.

Estaba echada, esperando silenciosamente su muerte cuando el exterminador apareció, kusarigama en mano.

Al principio, le había gruñido, intentando ponerse en pie para atacarlo, pero tan pronto aplicó peso en su pata herida se desplomó nuevamente.

El exterminador, lejos de darle muerte, le había dejado alimento, para volver al día siguiente y curar su herida.

Durante los próximos días, Hanabusa volvió, dejándole suficiente agua y comida como para que sobreviviera, cambiándole el vendaje.

Con el paso de los días, Kirara dejó de gruñirle cuando se acercaba, llegando incluso a ronronear cuando la tocaba, mostrándose como la pequeña gata que podía llegar a ser.

Finalmente, al cabo de algunas semanas, su pata había sanado completamente. El exterminador la despidió y ella se perdió en el bosque, dándole la espalda.

Tiempo después, mientras recorría el bosque la sobresaltó un grito humano. Se apresuró hacia el origen de ese sonido y se encontró con el mismo exterminador que la había cuidado acorralado entre un ciprés y un demonio-serpiente.

Sin siquiera pensárselo brincó y en un solo y limpio movimiento le rompió el cuello al demonio, para después volverse a Hanabusa, transformada en una gatita, mirándolo inocentemente.  
Después de eso había viajado con él, decidiendo devolverle el favor de haberle salvado la vida compartiéndola con él.

Tras que el exterminador cumpliera con un trabajo había vuelto a su aldea, con la nekomata tras él. Debido a su trabajo había preferido que fueran sus hijos quienes se ocuparan de ella, en especial su hija mayor.

Después de eso habían venido varias aventuras, la aparición de Naraku, los cambios de Kohaku, hasta que, finalmente, ahí estaba, sentada en el porche de una puerta, viendo a dos niños alejarse, como cuando Sango y Kohaku eran niños.

Hanabusa siempre había dicho que le debía la vida a su mascota y que habría hacho cualquier cosa para pagarle con la misma moneda, sin embargo, poco podía él saber que Kirara le debía aún más. 

Hanabusa le había dado un hogar, una familia a la que pertenecer que aún entonces, tantos años después de la muerte del exterminador, aún disfrutaba.  
Ronroneó, mientras se encaramaba en el regazo de Sango, que estaba sentada junto a ella, sus ojos cafés perdidos en la lejanía.


End file.
